Bros
by TheLadyInGold
Summary: A series of bro-tastic adventures with nations from all around the world. Contains actual bros, bro-like friends and brofamilies... Next:the "brosis" duo of Poland and Hungary.
1. Getting Old, or Rome and Germania

It was the third time this week it had happened.

"Deus meus," Rome growled in frustration as he looked round the room for his sword. He'd just had it a minute ago... how could he lose it in such a short time? He sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his curly hair and tried to think. _Where was I the last time I had it? Let's see... it wasn't... no, that couldn't..._ He heaved another sigh and turned once more, eyes scanning his surroundings for any sign of the missing weapon. _Getting old is terrible,_ he thought.

"Oi, Romulus," Germania called as he looked through the open door, "ready to go?" Rome felt a little embarrassed. He didn't want Germania to know that he'd lost his sword again. So he turned to the blond man looking expectantly at him and smiled.

"One moment, and I will be," he replied pleasantly. His voice came out overly cheerful and Germania frowned.

"Something wrong?" He inquired, casting an appraising glance at Rome.

"No, nothing," Rome replied, laughing. "I just need a few minutes..." "Romulus, what?" Germania asked, looking intently at him.

"I told you Aldrich, it's nothing, I..." Rome could tell that his guard and good friend was not buying it. His shoulders sagged and he admitted in a small voice, "I can't find my sword."

Germania said nothing for a moment. Rome sighed and looked at the ground. _He's going to make some comment about me being forgetful,_ Rome thought... he looked up to see Germania's eyes twinkling and the corners of his mouth twitching.

"What?" Rome exclaimed a little testily. Germania still said nothing, but he pointed to Rome's belt, from which was hanging... Rome's sword. The sword that he had been frantically looking for all this time.

Rome sheepishly looked at the ground. "It's not funny, Aldrich," he growled, more because he was embarrassed than angry.

Germania just smiled... Rome sighed. He started to leave the house when he realized that he had forgotten his shield and his sandals. "One moment," he said, irritation in his tone.

Germania looked back at his friend and blinked. Is he all right? He watched as Rome began frantically searching for something in his house. He noticed his shield and sandals sitting by the door and wondered if he dared point them out... then decided against it as he didn't want to insult him. But the longer Rome searched, the more frustrated he grew, so Germania stepped in.

"Romulus?" Rome looked up to see Germania holding his sandals and shield. He shook his head and, not looking Germania in the eye, snatched the shield and sandals from him. He sat down to put the sandals on and Germania's voice broke the silence. "Everyone forgets things..."

"It's been happening a lot lately, Aldrich," Rome said quietly. "I'm getting old, and forgetful." Then he voiced what he had been thinking, "Getting old is terrible." Germania said nothing, just waved his hand, and the two men left the house together. They had only proceeded a short distance when Germania stopped dead with an odd expression on his face. "Everything all right, Aldrich?" Rome asked, concerned.

"Um... where's my sword?" Germania replied. Rome blinked.

"You had it when you came for me, I think," Rome told him. The two men turned around and headed back in the direction from which they had just come. They had only gotten a few paces when Rome suddenly exclaimed, "Aldrich."

"What is it?" Germania replied, a little alarmed.

"In your left hand," Rome answered. Germania looked at his left hand... in which he was carrying his sword. Then he remembered shifting it to that hand when he'd picked up Rome's shield and sandals...

When he looked up again, he saw Rome trying to suppress a smile. The two men stared at each other for a minute, then burst into roaring laughter.  
After a few minutes they composed themselves. "You're right, Romulus," Germania told him. "Getting old is terrible." Rome grinned in reply, slung an arm about his friend's shoulders and the two headed out together again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**That's right! More bro-tastic adventures from our favorite ancient pair. I really love these guys.**

**This was based on something my mom did one time. She walked around the house looking for her glasses when they were sitting on top of her head. She thought it was funny... (I love you, Mom)**

**Next up will be America and Canada.  
**


	2. Argument, or America and Canada

"Dude, are you serious?" America asked Canada incredulously.

It was a rainy night and the two brothers were standing in line to see The Avengers, which is where they had been for the last two days. America really, really wanted to see this screening ("it's in 3D, Matty! 3D!"). So when Canada expressed the sentiment that maybe standing in the rain was not a very smart idea, he was... a little peeved.

"Come on, Al, you know... we could get sick from this," Canada told him quietly. They were at the moment huddled under the one umbrella that Canada had brought (he being the only one with the presence of mind to check the weather forecast a few days before). "Maybe we should, you know... go home and wait for another time. It will be playing for a while, eh?"

"I can't believe you, Matty," America replied a little disgustedly. "We've been standing here this long. Why do you want to quit now?"

"Pneumonia is no fun, Al," Canada replied, sighing a little. "And one or both of us might end up with it if we keep standing in this stupid rain!"

"You are serious," America answered, sounding very annoyed. "Why do you always quit on stuff, Matty? You're always quitting... geez..."

"I do not quit," Canada replied indignantly. "I just think carefully about what I do before I do it, which is something you never do, Alfred."

"Psshh," America snorted scornfully. "You mean you quit. Or you don't even try in the first place. Because you're afraid to fail at anything." He looked squarely at Canada and said, "In your case, 'thinking carefully' is a cop-out... come on Matty. Get real. You're just afraid of looking stupid in front of people."

"It is not!" Canada answered angrily. "At least everyone else doesn't think I'm loud, rude, ignorant and obnoxious." America blinked a little.

"Well, at least I'm not too lazy and passive to get people to notice me." America's eyes narrowed. "And then I don't sit and complain if someone doesn't..." That statement made Canada truly mad, and he said something that he would truly regret...

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not always stuffing my face and getting fat!" Once the words were out of his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. America looked like he'd been slapped... he had gotten just a little pudgy here lately, as he occasionally did, but he was so active that he never stayed that way for long. But at the moment he was very conscious of it, and very sensitive.

"Here, Matthew," America said nastily, shoving the tickets into Canada's hands, "find someone else to go with." He turned around and ran off through the downpour, presumably heading home.

Canada felt terrible. Of course America hadn't been very nice to him...but at a the same time, he knew how upset America got where his weight was concerned. With a sigh, he left the line snaking around the corner from the front lobby of the theater and headed off to find hid brother. He didn't have to go far, as America had only run a few blocks and was sitting on a bench in the rain. With his face in his hands. Crying...

"Al?" Canada said softly. America looked up. His face was red and his eyes puffy. When he saw Canada in front of him, he glared,tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Go away!" America shouted. "Take your girlfriend to the movie! Or Gilbert or Jose! Or Yong Soo! I'm not going with you!" He stood up and started to run away again, but Canada reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could get very far.

"Al..."Canada began. America kept glaring at Canada, teeth clenched... "Alfie," Canada continued,using a nickname that no one had really used since America was small, "I'm sorry I said that. It was really mean of me, not to mention wrong."

The glare had disappeared from America's face by then, but he was still crying. "Why did you say it then?" America said in a pitiful little voice. "You're just like everyone else that makes fun of me... Francis and all of them..."

"Alfie, I really am sorry," Canada told him softly, reaching out and pulling him into a hug. "I'll never make fun of you about something like that again, okay?"

"Okay," America sniffled. Canada was never one to ridicule him, and he had no reason to believe he ever would again. He leaned on his brother a little, and slowly hugged him back.

"And you are right that I am afraid of failure," Canada added. "I'll try to do better, okay? Now how about we go get back in line to see the movie?"

America wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "We're soaked, Matty," he answered. "We probably should go home... we can always go another night."

Canada asked,"Are you sure?"

America nodded. "I'm sorry I dragged you out here, Matty. It was stupid and thoughtless of me..."

Canada hugged him again. "Nah, Al, it's all right. Are we good now?"

"Yeah," America answered with a small smile. "Now let's go home, pneumonia isn't much fun."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Alfie is yelling at Matty:

Girlfriend: Ukraine

Jose: Cuba

You guys know Gilbert and Yong Soo.

Next up: just for LilyRosetheDreamer: the "brosis" duo of Poland and Hungary.


	3. Like Totally, or Poland and Hungary

"A Pole, a Hungarian, two good friends..."

"...fabulous," Poland exclaimed proudly, strutting around Hungary's living room in a pair of very strappy, very high heels. He was quite proud of them... they were one of his "fabulous finds" during their shopping trip that afternoon. Hungary laughed and threw one of the throw pillows from her couch at him. She had to admit he was good to shop with. He didn't get bored like Austria, and he actually had an eye for what looked good on others.

The pillow hit him squarely in the back of the head, and he turned around, his eyes twinkling. He exclaimed in mock rage, "Oh, so you want to play it like that, little girl! It's totally on!"

"Bring it, sistah!" Hungary exclaimed as Poland pounced, grabbing the pillow she had just thrown and swinging it at her in one smooth motion. She yelped as the pillow connected with her stomach and knocked her back onto the couch.

"For your information," he replied as he began tickling her mercilessly, "I am not your 'sistah'! I am totally a guy!" Hungary squealed with laughter and finally managed to push Poland onto the floor where he too collapsed laughing.

"Igen, fine," Hungary gasped. "I'll remember that the next time I run into you wearing a princess dress and tiara..." Poland gave her a very fake glare and pointed at her.

"It's called cosplaying," he retorted. "Ever hear of Princess Peach? Tak, thought so." He grinned as he caught his breath.

Hungary was glad to have a friend like Poland. From her earliest memory, he'd always been there. Even when she was small and thought she was a boy, they'd been like "brothers"... and that part hadn't changed, even though she now knew that she was a girl.

"Why so serious?" Poland asked, grabbing one of the cookies Austria had baked from a plate on the table. He always felt at home here... even Austria, as uptight as he could be, had accepted Poland as part of the family, much like a lovable if occasionally irritating brother... sister... whatever.

"Nothing, just thinking about when we were kids," she replied. His face brightened at that.

"Oh, tak! Remember the time we..." the next hour or so was spent recounting their childhood adventures and misadventures. Then Hungary suddenly grew serious.

"It really worried me, Feliks... every time your land was partitioned, I wondered if I'd lose the only family I'd ever had," she confessed. She had vague memories of her parents, but they both died and left her alone with no siblings. Poland really was the only constant in her life through all the ups and downs.

Poland looked startled. "Like, why?" he inquired. "Erszi, you know that no matter how I get knocked down I get back up again! Tak, I had a few setbacks, but I'm the phoenix! You know, the totally righteous bird that rises from its own ashes... I made it through. Pssh... we made it through."

"Igen, you're right," Hungary agreed, thinking back on the Cold War. Life behind the Iron Curtain had been brutal for all parties involved, and yet, Poland still managed to keep that life and spark to him he'd always had, defying Russia's orders in subtle yet unmistakable ways...

In fact, many times Poland had escaped punishment because Russia was so flabbergasted at the fact that Poland simply was not afraid of him. Not only that, but he'd been an inspiration to many of the other satellite nations to regain their independence.

"Hey, let's not waste time thinking about such depressing stuff," Poland exclaimed. "You worry too much! Just like Liet! You, like, sure you're not related to him or something?"

"Someone has to worry about you, Feliks," Hungary snorted. "You sure don't worry about yourself much." Poland just grinned and grabbed another cookie...

"Don't think about it Erszi... I'll always be here," he said suddenly. "I totally can't be gotten rid of that easily."

"I know you can't, Feliks," she answered, crossing the room and giving him a big hug. "And you're a woman of your word."

"HEY," Poland exclaimed wrathfully as he began chasing her around the huge home, "I TOLD YOU I'M A GUY!"

o0o0o0o0o0

_A "brosis" duo! As I said, inspired by LilyRosetheDreamer's comment about having a guy friend that was a bro... _

_Poland and Hungary have a very long and very close association as countries... the line at the beginning is from an old proverb (I used the Hungarian version because I wrote more from her POV, but there is a Polish version too... this was the first time I attempted to write either so I hope I did well enough by them both.) March 23 is Polish-Hungarian OR Hungarian-Polish Friendship Day._

_Also, one of the things I've thought of in trying to write Poland is... everyone always thinks of the crazy outfits and Valley Girl speak, but they forget the fact that he's a tough guy. I mean, look at the fact that his country was partitioned... how many times? Not only that, but... Solidarity. Just sayin'. (That's what I was referring to when I said he was an inspiration to the others living in Russia's house. Maybe not IRL, but I'd imagine it to be so for the personifications.) /ENDQUASIHISTORYLESSON_

_Sorry for the long time between updates. Those of you who have me on author alert know this already... but between work (I've had a huge ongoing project that's taken up most of my time), the loss of a relative, and some other stuff... I haven't had much time to write. But, things have slowed down for me now, so I should be back on track._

_Next up: Well, I was going to have Germany and Prussia, but... I just got done writing a three-part fic about them, so I think I'll wait on that. So it'll be the Asian bros (in particular China, Japan, and Korea.) And I think I'll expand the Germanic bros to include Austria... _

_And for hana4262: I will write the Nordic bros, I'm going to have to get someone to help me write them... just because I'm not very good at it yet._


End file.
